The Dream
by Wide-Eyed-Owl
Summary: Some things are best left in the past, to dreams, and memories. A young night elf is caught in the throes of lustful chi induced dreams, of a time long gone. ( Rated M for smut, Lemons, M/s, non-con)


Disclaimer: World of Warcraft, is licensed and owned by Blizzard Entertainment, all settings and character models are their property. I make no money or profit from this story.

The Dream

Asleep: She tosses and turns, her body twisting, skin flushed, legs crossing and uncrossing, hands moving over her sleek muscled stomach, down her strong dancers thighs, the cloth of her robes bunched and tangled. Her breath is quick, a rapid pant flashing fangs as a small moan passes her lips. The strong branches that support her resting place creak as her small body thrashes from side to side, caught in the throes of lustful chi induced dreams.

The forest is bright, almost other worldly as twilight descends, the fading sun making the trees flare with bright reds and oranges. Knowing she must return soon, the bag of herbs having been full for hours, she gathers her things. Looking around trying to get her bearings she spins, the bright red cloth of her short dress flaring around her hips, then settles as her shoulders slump. She's lost…again…Master won't be pleased if he has to come find her again.

Tugging at the light green tinted metal collar at her neck, she wishes for the feline form she once commanded, with it's more sensitive nose to follow her own trail back. With a sigh she sets out, hefting the basket of herbs to her shoulder, hoping she's chosen the right direction. As the minutes pass, the trail fades along with the light, her steps become less sure, more cautious.

Slowly making her way, her nervousness grows, it's quiet…too quiet, even the cats usually hunting at this time are absent, having slunk away to the safety of their dens. As she walks the land changes around her, the rich greens of the grass fade, the bright yellows of the leaves give way to skeletal limbs. A chill starts to permeate the air. She shivers the cold oppressive feel of death surrounding the lost night elf slave.

The last of the trees part, in the dim light of the rising moon she gasps at the devastation before her eyes. Dropping the bag of herbs she turns and runs, fleeing back to the dubious safety of the silent forest.

Her legs burn as she runs, not seeing where she's going, she trips her scarlet dress ripping as it catches on a branch. A strangled sob escapes her lips, she's even more lost than before and the night has deepened as the moon hides behind the clouds. Gathering her wits with a deep breath, she looks around. The trees at least are familiar, even if the location is not. Slowly she stands, brushing off her skirt and legs, she sets out again, this time looking for a place to curl up till dawn.

-snap- A twig under her foot, seems to echo in the unnatural stillness. She freezes, but it's too late. From the shadows on either side of the small woman two figures appear. Both are tall, broad of shoulder and slim of waist, the weapons they carry are for hunting, and the evidence of their skill hangs from their packs. She can feel their eyes upon her, raking her body as their gaze travel over her slim body, lingering on her shapely hips, modest bust, and the collar at her neck. Even in the dark of the woods she can feel their intentions.

"Seems our hunt has provided entertainment as well as dinner." the one with the fiery red hair speaks to his blond companion. With a low chuckle the men move in unison, faster than she can react they grasp her arms, pulling them tightly behind her back. With a click she feels the bracelets snap on her wrists. A hand tangles in her long rich green hair gripping tightly, pulling her forward as the hunters make their way back to their camp.

As they arrive, the campfire is bright blinding her eyes. Roughly the hunters toss her to the ground near the fire. Raising her eyes, blinking, she takes in the campsite, it's rough, obviously temporary but well equipped. They toss their other catches by a drying rack, her eyes following the movement, then carefully place their weapons by the three bedrolls of the ground. She starts..three bedrolls.

She can hear the hunters talking to each other, the language familiar yet not understood. Struggling to her knees, her head bowed, she tries to collect her thoughts and steady her breathing. Her efforts are in vain as she sees a pair of boots appear silently in front of her, the two voices behind her still, a hand reaches down to lift her chin. Her face is lifted to meet dark eyes, she trembles, the heat of his gaze going straight to her loins.

He turns her head effortlessly, and laughs a low sultry sound that sends shivers down her back. "Seems your hunt was very successful." he says to the two at her back. When they laugh in reply, she jumps the sounds much closer than their talking before. Slowly he puts pressure on her chin, raising her to her feet as his eyes roam her body. With a lightning quick motion, he grabs the front of her dress ripping the scarlet material from her body.

As her dress falls away, she gasps, her skin flushes, hardened pierced nipples exposed to the night air. From behind she feels the rest of her tattered garment torn from her body. Surprisingly gentle soft hands caress her back, trailing down over her buttocks to her thighs, before a sharp smack to her rump makes her jump, her breasts bouncing. All three men laugh, the sound of their voices as alike as their features, if not for the difference of their hair.

Her eyes close as hands roam her body, caressing her skin, their heated touches awakening the fire in her belly, her slit moistens and her breathing quickens. Gasping, as pain flares through her breasts, her nipples pinched and squeezed, tugged downwards, she sinks down to her knees. She straightens her back, keeping her head down, knees spread wide, resting back on her heels.

Feeling something brush her cheek, her mouth opens, silken steel pushes past her lips, relaxing her throat the hot shaft pushes farther, down her throat, pressing her face to his stomach he hold her down till tears well under her lashes in her need for air. Gripping her hair he pulls her back, allowing a breath before plunging back down deep into her throat. He groans, his hips thrusting as he moves her head up and down his engorged shaft.

Hands grip her hips tightly pulling her up, forcing her head down on the cock in her throat. She moans, feeling the press of a hard member probing her nether lips, then gasps as it's girth pushes it's way inside her hot wet folds, stretching her body in one quick thrust as he buries his member to the hilt. Another groan fills the air, hips rotating against her backside, before he pulls back only to brutally thrust forward bottoming out his cock against her tight inner ring. Rapidly he hammers at her pliant body, her moans driving him on.

A low voice chuckles off to the side, her eyes flutter open to see the dark haired hunter, standing there slowly stroking his hard member as he watches his friends enjoy her. Her attention quickly goes back to the cock in her throat, her moans vibrating her throat having pushed him close to the edge, his cock throbs along her tongue, the salty taste of him honey to her parched lips. The grip on her hair tightens and he thrusts hard nearly bruisingly so, holding her head tight to his waist, letting out a low growl his cock twitches, throbbing, and pulses as it shoots his load down her throat. Pulling her head back as he releases, she greedily swallows even as the last spasm from his twitching cock, splatters on her face.

The sounds of her moans and the sight of his friend painting her face, drives the one behind to thrust faster, harder, his hips slamming against her rear. Her body starts to tense, tightening her walls around him, letting out a stifled bellow, his hips rock forward again, burying himself deep against her womb as his cock throbs expanding her tightening walls, releasing the thick strings of cum into her tight grasping cunt. Breathing heavily, he holds himself at his deepest point, catching his breath. With a slap to her ass, he jerks himself out.

The dark haired one speaks, his tone one of command. "You've had your fun, now go take care of your catch." The blond and redhead, both chuckle, cleaning themselves up and getting dressed, they go to the drying rack and get to work.

Gasping as her breathing slows, her limbs trembling with unreleased passion. She looks up as she hears boots approach. The dark hunter, reaches down tangling his hand in her hair, his grip tight almost painful as he leads her on her knees to the side of the camp. With a casual show of strength, he tosses her to her back. Leaning over her he smiles, the wicked look in his eyes again sending chills down her spine and she shivers.

A low sultry laugh passes his lips as he watches her reaction. Without a word he kneels in front of her, reaching for her breasts. He grasps the rings in her nipples and twists, pulling till she winces, then twists till she cries out in pain. He licks his lips as he watches her body writhe below him, his shaft pulsing and bobbing in the shadows from his body. He leans down and whispers in her ear. "I know your master, should I be pleased with you, I may try and buy your key."

With another painful twist to her now sore nipples, he thrusts his turgid member deep into her cum soaked cunt. She cries out, his cock hitting bottom hard as her hips rise to meet his thrust. He laughs and pulls back, only to slam forward again, pressing himself deep and holding there letting her squirm and moan, her hips trying to rock along his thick shaft. Grabbing one of her breasts in his hand, he squeezes the soft flesh in his fingers, her moan turns from pleasure to pain, as his digits press deep enough to leave five small bruises. Rotating his hips, he groans a bit grinding himself against her walls.

Pulling out, he grabs her legs, lifting them high to rest on his shoulders, his hot gaze inspects her sex.

His eyes light up seeing the small stud through her hood as it glimmers in the light from the campfire. With a single finger he reaches down to play with the piercing, running his finger down her soaked slit over her pucker and back up. His grin is dark as he leans over her, licking at her breast drawing one of her sore buds into his mouth, as her back arches to his flickering tongue.

Her grips her leg with one hand tightly, and with a powerful thrust he spears her tight backdoor with with his cum lubed cock. She screams in pain at the sudden intrusion, her body flexing against his hold, her struggles only tightening her anal ring around his member as he drives himself into her unprepared ass. Clamping a hand over her mouth, her grunts as he pulls back, giving her no time to adjust to his size he plunges deep into her quivering form again. Over and over he thrusts his hard cock deep into her, pulling out almost all the way before pushing in to the hilt.

Slowly her body grows used to the rough assault, pain fades and she starts to moan around his hand, her hips trying to rise to meet his groin. He grins and removes his hand from her mouth as he feels her reacting to him. His hands go back to her breasts, kneading the soft flesh, pinching her nipples and twisting the rings till she winces and he can feel her tighten with pain. Her soaked pussy renews it's moisture as her passion rises, dripping out to leak down over his steadily thrusting cock as he moves rapidly in and out of her tender backside.

Her moans grow in volume, as her stomach starts to tighten. Her head falls back, eyes closed, the collar on her neck gleaning in the fire light as she starts to lose herself to the pleasure of his cock stretching her tightest hole. "Yes…that's it little slut." he croons, his pace increasing as his breathing grows rapid. His cock starts to throb in her ass, bringing a hand down to her sopping wet slit, he pushes three fingers inside her, his thumb rubbing along her clit, moving the piercing in her hood over her hard nub.

His thrusting grows less measured as he gets closer to his release, now slamming his cock deep into her abused ass with abandon, his fingers curl inside her, thumb pressing down on her clit. He hisses, "Cum for me slave." the order not one to be ignored. She almost screams again as her walls clamp down on him, pulsing waves travel through her body, her hips thrashing. His voice joins her in a low rumbling howl, that shakes her to her core.

—

She awakes with a gasp, her body trembling as the waves of orgasm flow, brought on by the dream memory. Pressing her hand to her soaked slit, she moves her fingers over her clit and the bar in her hood, forcing the last of her orgasmic wave out of her overly sensitive body.

Panting she lays back in the branches of her tree, as her breathing slows, she rearranges her robe and pulls her blanket back up over her body. Curling on her side, she drifts off again, this time her sleep is deep, void of dreams of the past.


End file.
